A deadbolt receiver, commonly known as a strike plate, utilizes a hole in which receives a deadbolt. Such a deadbolt receiver is commonly mounted within a door jamb, or in some applications is mounted to a jamb surface of an opposing door, such as for double door installation, e.g., French doors.
Many door installations suffer from one or more sources of misalignment between a door and a corresponding jamb, such that a conventional deadbolt mounted to the door is often misaligned with its corresponding deadbolt receiver.
To accommodate such misalignments, beyond in situ adjustments and/or repairs, conventional deadbolts commonly include a substantial tapered profile, such as to ease the deadbolt through a non-aligned receiver. In some products, the deadbolts are intentionally undersized, to extend to their full throw, i.e., their locked position, with a decreased chance of interference with the deadbolt receiver.
In addition to door and/or jamb misalignment, doors are often beveled to be able to swing into the jamb without interference between the door and the jamb. Currently, American National Standards Institute (ANSI) standard front doors allow for a bevel edge of up to ⅛ inch for a standard 2 inch thick door, thus having a bevel angle of about 3.5 degrees. This results in the edge of the door not being perpendicular to the bolt door hole. Current deadbolt manufacturers overcome this by increasing gaps in bolt plates, and/or by using smaller diameter deadbolts.